


【罗莱】欢迎来到新公司

by Masamune1127



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: ·我也没想到还有第二部分
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 2





	【罗莱】欢迎来到新公司

2  
罗严塔尔汇报一番从总部带来的财报——好险他有存云盘，没人能在猎艳过的第二天早早起床回家拿笔记本电脑，他又不是罗密欧——莱因哈特认真点头，再总结一番，一人分发两份资料，就散会。

像这样的言简意赅的上司实在是少见，更何况她的确美貌过人！这是米达麦亚说的。

我以为你是爱妻家。罗严塔尔回答。

因为我没有其他目的，所以夸女人漂亮问心无愧。米达麦亚说。奶油蘑菇汤很好喝，玉米浓汤就不好喝了吗？而且，就算夸了好喝，也不一定非得去喝。

加酥皮不错。罗严塔尔说。

大家各自走了，莱因哈特关掉投影仪，将电脑的电源线盘成四五圈，用带子系好。罗严塔尔仍坐着，莱因哈特就当没看见，连回头见也懒得说，挎着包就要走。罗严塔尔握住她的手腕，莱因哈特立刻四下张望，确定没人看见才转过脸看着他。

“你起得这么早，为什么不叫我？”莱因哈特手腕上戴了一块腕表，表盘冷硬地夹在两人之间。

“谁知道你也是上班族？”莱因哈特抽回手，无意识地转着手表，将表盘转到手腕内侧：“不过，与新下属提前进行深入交流也是职场守则中的条目之一，虽然也太深了点。”

“竟有这种守则！”罗严塔尔说：“上面有没有写什么时候可以进行二次交流？”

“我是素食主义者。”莱因哈特回答，头也不回地走了。

适当的素食可以调节酸碱平衡，但听说所谓体内酸碱度也不过是养生专家的骗局，专门拿来欺骗莱因哈特这样的女性高管，让她们心甘情愿地掏出钱来。单身，快要三十岁，不很青涩，但仍旧漂亮，有过婚姻或者订过婚。既然结论已被推翻，那么前提也不再成立。莱因哈特在家里吃凯撒沙拉，说白了就是一盆草。她穿着吊带，用夹子把头发抓起来固定在后脑，脖子上的吊坠盒阴魂不散，被罗马生菜们映成绿色。

罗严塔尔没有见过她不戴这个吊坠的样子，好像土星生来就有卫星，莱因哈特也生来有这个吊坠盒。有人含着金汤匙出生，她出生的时候手里就抓着这条项链。前二十年的人生中，莱因哈特紧紧握住它，遇到了命定之人，握紧的手就松开，盒子成了项链，挂在她的脖子上。母狮低了头，心甘情愿地套上这个项圈，即使这个饰品足有千钧重，将她的脖子沉沉地下拉，直坠到深处。  
这便让人苦恼，本来罗严塔尔已准备好抛出一个套圈，让她钻进来，牵着这个金发女人的鼻子走。但莱因哈特已戴上另一个人给她的圈，并且毫无摘下它的欲望。可是，如果戴上了罗严塔尔抛来的圈，那么他们之间的关系就会就此崩毁，从前都是这样，失去主动权的女人就会被抛弃，名花终结者终结的并不只有名花，花被摘下便失去价值，抛到一边，再也不能获得一丝观客的余光。

家里的短效避孕药是快过期的，保质期只剩下一个月。它被扔在妆台屉子里，打开抽屉，就闻到了一年前的味道。莱因哈特慢慢剥开包装，将它们放进嘴里，混着清水一同送服。


End file.
